


I Love Dominating Cute, Smol Guys

by gfdscripts



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gfdscripts/pseuds/gfdscripts
Kudos: 44





	I Love Dominating Cute, Smol Guys

*emphasis*  
(sound effect)

Hiiiiiii! 

Woah, sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you! You live across the hall from me, don’t you? I’m sure I’ve seen you around! I keep bumping into you around the building, but I still haven’t introduced myself or anything. I’m [performer’s name]. It’s so nice to finally meet you! 

Sooooo.... have you finished your workout? Would you like to come back to my place and maybe... have a protein shake.. or something? I promise I don’t bite! 

Cool! Come on! 

(Optional elevator noises)

So, did you only do cardio today? You were on the treadmill for pretty much my whole workout.

You should totally do weights with me next time! I really need a spotter. I’m sure I could show you a thing or two (giggle) 

(Optional elevator noises)

Here we are! (Optional door noises)

Come on in, sit down, make yourself at home. I’ll go grab us some shakes.

Here, catch! 

(Giggle) that was *terrible*! You’re such a butter fingers! 

Try it though! Salted caramel is my favourite flavour. Ummm, so... when I was doing squats earlier... you were totally checking me out, right? 

Oh my god! You spilled it all over yourself! 

You don’t need to be embarrassed, sweetie, really it’s flattering. I spend a lot of time at the gym, so it’s nice to know it’s paid off. 

And it’s not like you were a creepy perv or anything. I mean... it’s cute. Really.

Why are you sitting all the way over there? You can sit closer to me, you know. We both know why I wanted you to come back here... 

I want to fuck you, silly! I really have a thing for like... cute, small guys... it’s hard to find shorter guys who aren’t off put by my height though. 

Awww, you’re so shy! It’s okay, if you don’t want it then we don’t need to do anything.... it was just you were checking out my ass and... I thought... 

You *do* want to? You do! Good boy! Oh, umm... sorry, I sort of... umm... am going through a mommy domme phase... that doesn’t weird you out, right?

Oh, god, why do I open my mouth... it means you call me mommy, and I like to say good boy a lot and give head pats and stuff. Fuck, okay, I’ve definitely weirded you out... you can leave if you want...

That’s okay? Really? Oh... good boy! Come and give mommy a kiss.

(Kissing sounds)

Can I carry you to the bedroom, sweetie? I’ve always wanted to do this! 

Mhmm, come here, put your arms around my neck. Good boy, just like that. 

Oh my god! You’re so light! I think I could probably *bench* you (giggle) 

Aaaaand... going to put you down here... okay, take off your clothes, sweetie.

Awwww, you’re too cute! Don’t be so shy. Here, it’s okay, mommy will help you! You just take off your shirt, okay? I’ll get your pants... 

Oh my god, somebody is *super* hard! You haven’t even seen me naked... you must *really* like being carried, huh? 

Death by Snu Snu? That’s what you were thinking of? (Giggle) oh my god, you keep getting better and better. You know... if you’re a really good boy, *that* can be arranged.

It’s funny you should mention Snu Snu... because I *love* dominating small cuties like you. Did your dick just twitch? I swear your dick just twitched. Do you want that? You want me to pin you down and have my way with you? 

“Yes mommy”. Uh uh, not loud enough, sweetie. “Yes mommy”. Good boy, that’s better. 

Well, I’ll pin these little hands above your head like this... and then I can hold your legs in place with my legs and... can you move? Come on, actually try and struggle.

(Giggle) Awww, it’s so helpless, isn’t it? Mommy’s so much bigger and stronger! This is what you want, right? 

Good boy, I know it is. 

(Kissing sounds)

Those kisses are so desperate, you really love being pinned down, huh? 

(Kissing sounds) 

I’m getting pretty wet, sweetie... I’m going to get out of these leggings. Let me get off you and take them off. 

Hmm? Oh, I don’t wear panties... I don’t like panty lines, so... no panti- are you okay? Sweetie? 

(Giggle) I’m guessing you like mommy’s pussy, you’re practically drooling. It’s okay, it’s going to go on your pretty face. Stick your tongue out, sweetie. 

Good boy, start licking (moan)

(Moaning through next section)

Make sure you keep your hands on mommy’s ass, okay? No touching yourself. This is my cock now.

I’m so glad you don’t have a big dick. It’s so much more fun to slurp smaller dicks... (sucking noises)

Keep licking, sweetie, just like that. 

(Sucking & slurping noises)

I can feel those balls tightening, are you getting close? Yeah, you’re close? 

Stop humping the air, sweetie. 

See? Helpless... if I hold your legs down, you’re... helpless... fuck, that feels so good.

All I’m going to give you are these tiny strokes. Tiny little strokes for my tiny little boy. 

Keep licking just that like baby. Good boy. Don’t fucking stop.

Oh my god, your tongue feels so fucking good.

Fuck, you’re throbbing. Your cock looks so good! 

Oh, sweetie, I’m cumming. Fuck. Good boy. Make mommy cum. 

(Orgasm noises)

Fuck, that felt so good, sweetie. You’re such a good boy! Do you want to cum now? Yeah? 

So... you know... I really want to make you cum on your own face. Will you do that for me?

Why? I think it’s hot and it shows I have power over you... it sort of cements our little role reversal here in that *you* will be taking *all* of the facials in this arrangement. You *do* want this to be a regular thing, don’t you?

Good boy, I thought you would. I wouldn’t be able to resist my ass either. Now ask nicely if you can cum on your face. 

Need help? “Please can you help me cum on my own face mommy?” 

Awww, good boy, of course I’ll help you! I’ll just lift your legs over your head like this, and... you ready? You want me to stroke you? 

“Yes mommy”, of course you do. Mommy’s hands feel *so* good don’t they? 

Look at the head of your cock, sweetie. It’s going to cover your pretty face in cum! You want that, right? Are you ready to blow for me? Are you ready to blow for mommy?

Good boy, cum for me. (Giggle) oh, oh, those moans are so fucking cute! Good boy! Let all of that cum out. That’s so hot! 

Awwww, sweetie, you’re all covered in cum! You were such a good boy for mommy! Did that feel good? Yeah? I’m so glad you liked it. 

Now get the fuck out, I never want to see you again! I’m totally kidding! Oh my god, you should see your face. I mean, umm, it’s covered in cum, but also... like *shock* (giggle) 

Yeah, no, we’re totally going to cuddle and then continue this... I hope you didn’t have plans for the rest of the day, ‘cause you’re definitely going to need to cancel them!


End file.
